


We Can't Help It

by CherryBerry4321



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Choking, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Issues, Sleepwalking, agent 3 needs a hug, agent 8 needs a hug, all the agents live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerry4321/pseuds/CherryBerry4321
Summary: It's been months since the Octolings were free to roam and mingle with the Inklings in Inkopolis.It's been months since 3 and 8 got into a relationship together.It's been months since the two lived together.It's been months since the two wake up in the middle of the night trying to kill the other.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 18





	We Can't Help It

Agent 3 couldn't breathe. 

He opened his eyes only to reach for his weapon in an instant and point at the shadow looming over him. 

Street lights from outside, illuminated Agent 8's eyes reflecting a glare of the intention to kill. Agent 3 growled slightly struggling to get air as the hands that held on his neck gradually got tighter with its owner unaware of the situation. It's not like Agent 3 had a better sane mind either being inches away from pulling the trigger.

If this wasn't Eight, he would have made the shot right then and there. But this was his friend, his lover. He had a moment of hesitation to make sense of what was going on. Three's hand shook and dropped the weapon and immediately pulled on Eight's wrists just enough to get a little air. 

Three gasped Eight's name as he used his strength to push Eight's body off his own. 

Eight fell to the floor with a loud thud and sat up rapidly, confused about what had just happened. Three got into a coughing fit as the sudden rush of air entered his lungs. 

After a short while, the two looked at each other in a long silence.

It wasn't until Eight looked away in guilt. Three knew what had to be done and got down next to Eight and pulled him close to a hug. It was a risky move to try since the last time he tried this, Eight's instinct kicked and pinned Three down with his arm bent in an angle uncomfortable for Inklings. Three also knew he would do the same action if he were in Eight's position. 

However, Eight remained still. He was shaking now and then, but he remained still in Three's arms. 

This was definitely an improvement. 

Three sighed and asked Eight if he wanted to talk about it. 

Eight shook his head as he cuddled close towards Three. 

It was always like this. 

Eight's training and tests made him act quick to his senses when there's danger or an enemy nearby. Three's long years of battling the Octilings made him hostile and changed much of his nature to a dark and sentinel mood. The two wouldn't blame anything since it was a situation the two couldn't really do anything about other than follow orders. 

Three caressed Eight's tentacles on his head as he hummed a soft calamari incantation. His pitch wasn't great and the same goes for his rhythm. However, it gave a small sense of calamity over the pair. 

Eight looked up at Three and asked if he was alright.

Three answered he was fine.

Eight couldn't help notice the red mark on his partner's neck. It was sure to be more visible in the morning. Four would start spouting their concerns for the two of them. Callie and Marie would probably offer some help to their situation as always but the two will obviously refuse it. 

Eight lifted his hands and gently touched the marks on Three's neck. He whispered a soft apology as his vision began to blur with tears.

Three quickly noticed this and took Eight's hands from his neck and held it tight. With his other hand, he wiped the tears that were falling down Eight's face. 

The two were obviously not meant to be near each other if one could kill the other. Yet they continue this routine only because they wish to stay together. 

Eight's teary eye's glistened in the light when he opened them. Three felt his heart race when the Octoling purred against his hand. When he smiled, Eight felt his heart and mind in bliss knowing that this inkling would risk his own life to save him even from his strange reactions. 

Three gave a small kiss on Eight's forehead and asked if he was ready to go back to sleep. Eight nodded and kissed Three's cheek whispering his reply. 

The two will then get back on the bed together and cuddle tightly. 

They were a danger to each other if they were to remain, but they would also find themselves lost without the other. 

Slowly but surely, they are getting better. 

And maybe one day, the two will wake up in the golden sunrise of Inkopolis after a good night's rest with each other by their side, alive and happy. 

**_~END~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this the moment I got into the Splatoon fandom to which I am VERY late too but I don't care.  
> Hope to write more Splatoon Fanfics in the future (majority of them being Coroika related)


End file.
